Daniel
Daniel was the first Danintine God and was, though never compared, implied to be the strongest before his banishment. He is attributed as the God of purity and power and is the founder of Danintine, the lower layers of Canintine, where all Danintine Gods now reside. Background Daniel was born a human and raised a human along with his unnamed brother. However, due to the circumstances of differing views between humans at the time, his brother adopted a horrible and unforgiving personality towards everything that wasn’t in line with his beliefs. As such, he did something terrible enough to warrant Daniel to kill him. However, he did not stay dead and instead became what is known now as an Oldenheart. He killed Daniel and the rest of his family with this power. Nevr sees this whole ordeal as a little unfair to Daniel and decides to resurrect him with newfound and increadible powers to get revenge. And so, Daniel killed his brother. Again. This time for good. With a new life, he led new perspectives and goals: to reunite humans once again and kill the Great Olden. With his new power, he became ruler of practically all the known humans at the time and, though finding it increasingly difficult, continually sought after a way to destroy the Great Olden with varying degrees of failure. His powers slowed his aging and his body persisted for hundreds of years; far past the lifespan of any creature at the time. But, whilst his body forged onward, his mind began to break as an obsession that simply started as a worthy goal had not so suddenly became increasingly unhealthy. With the knowledge that his death was ast approaching, he panicked and worried as tree persisted and had spread its influence to other parts of the known world with more Oldenhearts and rumors of saplings. He then died, his legacy unwavering but his life unfulfilled. Nevr found it a bit anticlimacti, though. And so Nevr made Daniel a god. However, while Daniel was a god, he couldn’t directly destroy what Nevr had already created so, in response to this, he made his own race: the Heralds. Daniel then decimated every last ounce of influence that the Great Olden had on Nevras; every single Oldenheart, every last sapling that had sprouted from the seeds of the tree. His Heralds created an unstoppable forcem against which nothing could stand up to. That being said, in destroying the traces of the Great Olden across the land, they had ransacked towns, villages, and cities full of innocent people. Kines could not accept this any longer and decided that there needed to be a stop to this madness. However, she didn’t have the heart to kill him. So, utterly broken and unfixable, Daniel's soul was banished to the farthest reaches of Nevras to never be seen again. Worship Daniel was worshipped among nearly everyone, seeing as he was the king of all humans before his ascension into godhood. Not much else is known, seeing as he is practically forgotten in the present day and age, but his influence is not forgotten. Personality As Daniel grew up, his brother had turned cruel and obsessive towards others because of a misguided faith in Kines. So, after killing his brother twice and dying once in the process, he found himself in the role to reunite humanity and destroy the Great Olden and all its influence of evil on the growing world around him. Because of this, Daniel grew more and more obsessive as he aged, partly due to the fact that humans were not meant to live centuries. At the time of his ascension he was already to unstable to keep leadership as king, much less as a god, but the problem arose when he was worshipped too much and accumulated too great a power. And so After the creation of the Heralds, his mind had snapped. Had Kines not banished his soul he might have gone completely genocidal.